


Expect The Unexpected

by YellowDandelion



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, One Shot, changbin voice appearance only, police officer stray kids, team leader Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowDandelion/pseuds/YellowDandelion
Summary: Seungmin starts his duty at the new division on Monday and by Wednesday he receives shocking news that makes him needs a tutorial on how to breathe.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Expect The Unexpected

Kim Seungmin, a young and healthy police officer age 27 is carrying a box full of his belongings walking towards the glass door that writes the words ‘ _Intelligence & Security Division’_. Seungmin has been applying for this division in Seoul Metropolitan Police Agency since 3 years ago. He strolls around the unfamiliar office to find for his assigned room. A few men around the same age as him pass by him. Some smile at him and some other are busy talking on their phone ignoring his existence there. Once he found the right room, Seungmin knocks on the door before proceeds to open it just to see a young guy is sitting in front of several desktops. The guy is busy typing on his phone. He is also biting a paper cup on his mouth making him unable to give a direct reaction when he sees Seungmin entered the room.

The first thing that he notices is the all the rooms seem to exude a different kind of aura like it’s a dungeon and of course it’s extremely cold. Another thing that quickly managed to catch his eyes is the way people in this division don’t seem to care about their appearance. Most of the guys and girls that walked beside him just now look like they are going to the supermarket and the same goes to the guy who is sitting in front of him. He wears a black sweater and a pair of faded blue jeans. His fluffy ash brown hair is bouncing when he stands up to greet Seungmin. It’s a stark contrast to him who wears their full uniform accompanied black jet hair. The guy puts down his phone and gives Seungmin a bright smile to welcome him. He protrudes his right hand to give Seungmin a hand shake before he introduces himself.

“Hi! You must be Inspector Kim Seungmin right? I’m Hwang Hyunjin. We have the same rank.”

Seungmin takes the other’s hand as soon as he put down the box. He replies the sweet gestures with a smile too.

“Yeah that’s me Kim Seungmin. Nice to meet you Inspector Hwang.”

The newly transferred policeman looks around the room to see that there are a few more tables around them with around three to four big screens displayed not too far from where they are standing. Right when Seungmin wants to ask about the others, a new face comes in while talking on the phone. His eyes fall right on Seungmin once he entered the room so he ended the call immediately to greet the other.

“Hey I’ll call you back later Hyeonjunie. Looks like your replacement is here already.”

The guy who enters the room has a very nice dimple on both of his corner of mouth. His smile is equivalent to 100 kilowatt bulb Seungmin thinks. He goes right to where the two are standing and introduces himself to Seungmin.

“Inspector Kim Seungmin? Welcome to Seoul Metro I&S Team 1. I’m Senior Inspector Bang Chan but you can call me Chris.”

Seungmin immediately gives the said senior inspector a salute and the other gladly accepts it before they shake hands after that. This means that SI Bang Chan is the leader of this team. They share a few more info like their hometown before Chris explains that there is another two team members but they are needed in the meeting with the Traffic Unit.

Seungmin sorts out his things on the desk which contains 2 workstations and a PC which will be used to do his work. Seungmin actually comes from a small police station in a village in Gangwon-do where the most he would do was patrolling the area. He is the type of man who would like to challenge himself and his hobby is to play games on computer so his fingers are as fast as Usain Bolt on the keyboard that’s why he applied for this position in Seoul Metro and it doesn’t cross his mind that he will be selected to be part of the team. Yet he is here right now and he can’t wait to start his job.

**

Seungmin adapts fast with his surrounding. By the second day he goes to work, he is already wearing a dark blue jacket with a pair of black slack which fit his feet nicely. Yesterday he doesn’t get the chance to talk much with the other two members of their team whose names are Han Jisung and Yang Jeongin. So today, as soon as he opens the door someone chirps brightly calling for Seungmin name to hand him a freshly brewed coffee. He is already making jokes as early as 8 AM in the morning and that is none other than Han Jisung. Hyunjin has warned him about his social friendly status to the point he talks straight non-stop for 45 minutes sometimes but Seungmin thinks he is fine with that. At least the freezing cold temperature can be tended by the warmth of people conversing in the room or else one would think that they are in a mortuary. Hyunjin however still gives his full attention to his phone after he greeted Seungmin. Jisung without taking a peek onto Hyunjin’s phone screen already guessed what his inspector friend is doing.

“Yah, can you please give at least one third of your attention to me Hwang Hyunjin? We all know your baby boy is not going anywhere this week so why did you message him like the world’s gonna end tomorrow?”

Seungmin watched the interaction silently still waiting for Hyunjin’s reply to come and the later gives exactly two words which are ‘shut up’ to Han Jisung as his reaction before a book flying across the PCs to reach for Jisung’s face.

Chris who enters the room a few minutes after that, greets all of them before he starts to give them briefing about the latest case given from the HQ. All of them give full focus on the briefing and their hands and their keyboards are set on fire once they start to type. Chris stands right behind them to monitor the progress. It’s a kidnapping case involving a 5 year-old boy and the only lead that they have is a blurry image of the kidnappers from the nearby convenience store CCTV. Seungmin thought that this task is hard enough given that the clue is so limited but then Hyunjin from his right side says that the image is more than enough for them to dig up everything on the suspect. This is basically the first assignment that they get and Seungmin tries his best to search for the info needed and tries to pick up the pace since his team members are really fast especially Jisung. His skill is as fast as his mouth. In not more than 5 minutes Jisung already have the CCTV video clips of the vehicle used by the perpetrator at one of the big screen in front.

“Good. Now track the plate number on all toll gates near Incheon. They wouldn’t be that far”, says Chris who is looking at the screen with his sharp eyes.

Seungmin does as he was told and sends the data right to the screen so that the rest of them will be able to keep update on each other. The rest of them are working hard to find the next clue so that the golden time will not pass just like that. Every kidnapping case has their own golden time and once they pass the limit it would be hard to trace them and that’s why they need to work fast.

10 minutes passed since they first start to work on the case and they found the kidnappers already. They are a bit shocked to find that the kidnapper left the small boy on the roadside just like that without even asking for ransom. The boy is actually the son of a minister in their country so it’s a bit weird to see the perpetrator gives up on the hostage that fast. Chris feels like something is not right but he calls for the field team first in case anything bad happen to the boy.

“Alpha Team 2 this is SI Bang Chan from I&S. Target has been found. I repeat target has been found. The current location of both target and hostage has been sent to team leader Lee.”

They receive reply from the other team after that telling that they are already moving towards the target but something keeps on telling them that there’s something else going on but they failed to notice it and right at that time Hyunjin speaks through his headphone making everyone turns their head towards the big screens in front.

“Wait! The red van. D3 unit is supposed to close the entrance towards the Trade Centre right? The international summit is going to be held there tonight.”

On the CCTV image, there is a red van entering the space that it is not allowed to do so making them being clear of the real intention of the kidnappers.

“That’s it! The hostage is just a showcase. This is an attempt of terror attack.”

The kidnappers are actually trying to stray their attention away towards a kidnapping case involving a big figure like the minister meanwhile their real intention is to blow up the building that will hold at least 30 important leaders from all around the world. Seungmin can’t help but feel proud of his team’s efficient work.

“Connect me to superintendent Seo now!”

Hyunjin answered Chris’ instruction immediately while his hand works on calling the said superintendent.

“He’s on the line Chris”, says Hyunjin while adjusting his headphone.

Once the line is connected, Chris greets his supervisor straight away and gives a bit briefing on the case. The other listens attentively to Chris and waits until the senior inspector finished relying the info.

“Sir we tracked a red van suspiciously entering the Trade Centre building and my team conclude that this is an attempt of terror attack sir. Permission to call the tactical unit.”

After around two to three seconds of silence, the superintendent gives his permission to call the tactical unit to handle this problem. Based on the voice, Seungmin thinks that their superintendent is still young but his tone is firm and calculative. It shows his strong aura even when Seungmin hears it without seeing his face.

“Permission granted. Call the bomb dismissal unit also. I don’t think this is a simple attack.”

Then, all of them work together to connect with the other two teams and send them all the information needed to be known for them to start the mission. Seungmin doesn’t have time to sip on the Americano that Jisung gave him this morning. He is too busy searching for the location and personal biodata to be sent to the tactical team unit to remember that the cup is sitting there innocently waiting for him. Without knowing, it’s already 11 in the morning but they still have a long way to go. While he was typing swiftly on his keyboard, he heard one of his teammates named Jeongin utters something directed to him.

“Seungmin hyung, I think we have to hold the plan to have chicken and beer at Hyunjin hyung’s house tonight.”

That’s a sign that they will be working all day until this case is solved. Intelligence and Security division has three team on their own not including 5 other personnel who handled other matters in the unit but since Team 1 is the one who received this case, it means that they have to see the end of this.

**

Three hours were spent on searching and sending information to the members who were on the field. The tactical unit or better known as SWAT team already entered the building 45 minutes ago. They need the building blue print to plan their way to enter without causing any aftereffect towards the men in the red van and that’s the intelligence team task to provide them with a few simulation of them entering the building to see whether its structure is good enough for them to execute their plan.

Once they got inside, the red van seems to disappear in the air. There’s no trace of it at all but the SWAT team still takes safety measure by vacating the building from any person. The bomb dismissal unit is waiting inside of their squad van ready to be called whenever they are needed. So far the Trade Centre building is free from any unauthorized person and the tactical unit is still searching for the possible way for the attackers to hide. It’s not an easy task since the building has 63 floors. Every single floor need to be checked thoroughly. Seungmin can feel his heartbeat increasing minute by minute by the other occupiers in the room seems to be steady and controlled. Maybe because they are used to this kind of situation. Seungmin wonders how many times they have faced this kind of situation.

Chris seems like he can read Seungmin’s mind since he answers him right away even when the younger did not ask him anything. He doesn’t know that his face tells everything.

“This is the second time we face this kind of case in this year Seungmin-ah. We will have training for this kind of situation but unfortunately it was done earlier in January. Maybe I can ask Superintendent Seo to put your name in training together with Team 3 later.”

Seungmin gives Chris an awkward smile because he doesn’t know if he is supposed to feel relieved to know that they are used to this kind of situation or to feel more worry since this is the second time their country is being attacked by terrorist.

Around 10 minutes later, the tactical unit confirm that they have located the attackers at 31st floor. Based on their secret observation, there are a few suspicious looking baggage together with the four of them. Once the intelligence team get the visual from the SWAT team’s camera, they start to trace the face only to identify them as criminal wanted by the Interpol. Chris asks them to connect him to the superintendent again.

“What’s the situation there? I just got out from the conference,” said the superintendent. Again his voice sounds firm and promising according to Seungmin.

Chris explains the latest situation including the word that says their assumption has been proved correct. Supt. Seo asks about the possible reasoning that they have before he concludes on the instruction that he needs to give after that.

“They’ve got four to five metal luggage together with them at the 31st floor Sir,” said Jisung who replied to the superintendent.

“They gonna blow it up. 31st floor is exactly in the middle of the building. How about the hostage?”

Since it’s on the loudspeaker and they are all wearing headphones, the members of Team 1 can clearly hears the footsteps of the supt. He’s running right now and Seungmin doesn’t even get the chance to think about it before Hyunjin this time speaks to the supt. and answers all the questions playing on Seungmin’s mind.

“The hostage has been secured by Alpha Team 2. You are going down to the field right Sir? I’m sending you the real time location of each team there.”

It turns out that their supervisor is running to get there after he gets out of the conference. Once again Seungmin feels awed by the action. That’s why he’s placed at such high rank, Seungmin thinks silently in his mind.

“Yeah, I’ll be there in 10. Chris put me to all tactical, bomb squad and I&S unit now. I’m going to put on my ear piece.”

Chris receives the order right at that time and gives the signal to the rest of them to end the telephone call and connect all of them through the radio line.

Seungmin hears a voice coming from their team leader while they are connecting the radio line to all three teams.

“We have been placed under the supervision of Superintendent Seo although he’s also the head supervisor of tactical unit. Our supervisor is still in sick leave so we will be guided by Superintendent Seo for 3 months,” said Chris with his eyes directing to Seungmin.

“You have any question Seungmin?” continues Chris.

Seungmin nods his head and asks one last question. He has been curious about this since just now.

“His voice.. sounds young. How old is he actually?” Seungmin asks timidly.

Chris laughs a bit at that. He then says that the man has the same age as him which is 31 years old and he doesn’t have to worry about having a 'boomer' as their supervisor since Superintendent Seo is really outgoing and has a high tolerant level.

“He’s the best student in SWAT training camp when he was 23 that’s why—“, Chris isn’t manage to finish his sentence when they all hear the said supt. voice again.

“I&S Team 1, Alpha Team 2 and Cobra Team, all of you can hear me right?” said superintendent Seo.

They answer in unison after that.

“As of 1.47 PM, Tuesday, 21st April, all team involved will now conduct Protocol 1. Please be alert and inform anything to me right away. Get that?” said supt. Seo.

“Yes sir!” Seungmin and the rest of his teammates together with the other two teams answer with a high spirited voice.

**

Seungmin can’t feel his back anymore. He has been sitting at the office swivel chair for more than five hours straight and Chris has finally pulls out his headphone from his ears signalling them that their case has been finally solved. Chris turns around with a smile and claps for a few times before saying congratulations for his team. The rest of them stretch their body accompanied by a few loud groans. Jeongin is suddenly playing rock-paper-scissors with Jisung and Hyunjin quickly takes his phone out to call someone.

“Ahh you win again this time Innie. This is not fair! We have been using my car for the fourth time this week,” said Jisung who cries dramatically.

“Why are you so bad in this game then hyung?” Jeongin says coolly while gathering his things in his bag.

It amazes Seungmin that they turn to be 180 degrees different after working hours. When they are working on the case just now, everyone is so attentive and no one is playing around but now all sort of noises can be heard in the room. Once Hyunjin finished making call, Jisung turns to him to ask something.

“How’s your baby boy?”

Hyunjin rolls his eyes before telling him that everything is fine. Chris then stops the two from keep on fighting with an announcement that tomorrow they will have to work as usual as Team 2 is taking a day off. Cue the sounds of people desperately trying to protest but then all of that dissolve in just 30 seconds.

Seungmin looks at his wrist watch and gasps a bit to see that it’s already 9.10 in the evening. He feels someone pats his back and when he looks upward, Chris’ face comes to his view. He says that Seungmin is doing good job even without proper training and he hopes that they can be better in handling cases after this. Seungmin smiles a bit feeling proud after being praised by their team leader.

**

Wednesday comes faster than he thought. It’s been three days since he was transferred to Seoul Metro. Although he didn’t get the chance to meet the workmates from other teams yet, he feels so lucky to be in Team 1 since it feels like a family. It’s like Chris is the father, Jisung and Hyunjin are the chaotic sons and Jeongin is the cool maknae who is sick of their bickering. The first thing he did this morning after he entered the chilly office this morning was laughing and that is because Hyunjin is groaning with pain after Jisung makes several attempt to do a forehead click on him.

Hyunjin complains about this matter to Chris right after he enters the room a few minutes after Seungmin came in. Chris dismisses them telling that he has an important news to pass. All of them get back to their seats immediately and work mode instantly turned on.

“Alright so as you guys know, every year we have sports day among us.”

“It’s a war to be honest not sports day,” Jeongin chirps in between.

Chris chuckles at that but then he still continues.

“We are going to have it next week on Thursday and as usual the team will be form based on our hometown. No rank or division based.”

Right after that Jisung and Hyunjin turns to each other and gives an air high five. This might be the first time they are not fighting Seungmin thinks meanwhile Jeongin has a defeated look on his face and that makes Chris chuckles again.

“Well good luck to everyone and one thing that you must remember is to not hurt your brain and fingers. That is all,” said Chris while he goes to his desk.

Hyunjin turns to his side to see that Seungmin is gaping like a half dead fish. He is still trying to comprehend the meaning of the ‘ _no rank or division based’_ when both Jisung and Hyunjin grab his hand.

“You are originally from Seoul too right? I heard you used to do sports before you join the force.”

Seungmin nods his head and the other two put the brightest smile that they have. Hyunjin continues again after that.

“We usually take part in basketball since it’s the most famous sports between us in Seoul Metro and unfortunately Seoul team always ranked second after Yongin but it seems like we can overtake their title this time!”

They are so excited till they don't see a Busan guy who is seating not too far from them is wiping his fake tears away after he heard the news that Seungmin is also in the Seoul team.

“Chris, is there any way to not include Busan team in the game? This is like suicide!” says Jeongin who stomps his feet cutely.

The three of them continues their conversation again and they even start to plan for strategies since there are still a few minutes before they officially need to start their work. As Jisung is mimicking the way they were humiliated by the Yongin team last year, Seungmin thinks of one question that suddenly plays around his mind.

“Is the team that great? Who’s the captain?”

Hyunjin as fast as lighting, takes his phone and shows a picture of a man wearing an oversized sweater showing a v-sign with a bubbly expression. The spontaneous action that comes after that makes all four pairs of eyes in the room fall on Seungmin. He laughs aloud after seeing the picture and this is the first time they see Seungmin to be ridiculously happy for no reason.

“Oh my God! He’s so tiny! Are you sure he’s the captain for a basketball team?” says Seungmin without noticing that the face standing in front of him has turn a bit dry.

“Hey don’t underestimate him like that. Just because he’s cute, doesn’t mean that he can’t play well,” Hyunjin says with a dry emotion after he takes back his phone and slips it into his pocket.

“Yeah I know I shouldn’t do that but I swear he’s too cute to be true. I mean my younger brother looks more mature than him yet he can’t play any sports,” Seungmin says while wiping away the tears that come out as a result of laughing too much.

Hyunjin sighs this time still looking at Seungmin like he wants to bite the other meanwhile Jisung pats his back slowly with an anxious expression.

“By the way what’s his name and which division is he from?”

Seungmin finally manages to control his laughter and decides to get more info about their opponent.

“Superintendent Seo Changbin, head supervisor of tactical unit and as you know, temporary supervisor for I&S,” says Hyunjin nonchalantly.

Seungmin gulps his saliva.

“And yeah I forgot to tell you that he’s my boyfriend of four years,”Hyunjin continues again.

At that moment, Seungmin knew that he had fucked up.


End file.
